


A una pata de distancia

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 14 de Febrero, Cita de San Valentin, Extraños que se encuentran, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, Millicent planea, Pretendía ser gracioso y se volvió angst, Rose y Hux se atraen, Rose y Hux se caen mal, San Valentin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: En donde Millicent llega oliendo a jabón de mascota, Armitage se da cuenta que tiene una doble vida. La sed de venganza se apodera de él, pero todo dará un extraño giro y terminará con una cita de San Valentin con la peculiar chica que se ha estado encontrando en los alrededores de su pueblo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A una pata de distancia

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en un caso de la vida real con mi gato, sólo que yo no terminé con una cita -_-

_El amor estaba en el aire_.

O al menos eso era lo que decía el locutor de radio Poe Dameron, de la estación local de Arkanis.

Armitage pulsó el botón del estéreo del auto, apagándolo enseguida. Volteó los ojos en un gesto de fastidio, volvió la mano al volante y prosiguió el camino a casa en silencio.

Desde que había iniciado el mes, el ambiente en su ciudad natal se sintió diferente. Las tiendas comenzaron a hacer uso de sus mejores campañas de publicidad, poniendo espectaculares por todos lados y lanzando mensajes en la radio alusivos a San Valentin.

Enormes peluches fueron colocados en la entrada de los comercios, esperando ser comprados por alguna alma enamorada, detallista y con poco sentido de la vergüenza, para su “persona especial”. Para colmo, su oficina en el despacho de diseño del que era parte estaba enfrente del parque y la ventana le ofrecía la vista de infinidad de globos con mensajes empalagosos, de varios tamaños y formas, predominando los de corazones rojos.

Aunado a ello, sus colegas y socios, Phasma y Finn no dejaban de hablar de sus planes románticos. Los de Phasma con Mitaka, su novio de años y capitán de la marina de Arkanis, y los de Finn con cierto locutor que conoció cuando llevó la campaña de marketing de la senadora Organa, hacía meses atrás.

Suerte para esos dos que tenían qué hacer en ese día, no como él. Pero no los envidiaba… o quizás si un poco.

Desde que febrero inició, Hux estuvo rodeado de múltiples cuestiones amorosas que le recordaban su estatus de soltero.

Y para rematar, lo que más le molestaba en ese momento, eran las compras locas de último minuto, que se estaban viviendo al ser 13 de febrero.

El pelirrojo había pasado antes al supermercado, gran error suyo porque estuvo media hora en la fila para pagar, tiempo que consideraba excesivo. Y para su infortunio, las compras que había hecho no representaban para nada un regalo que fuera a darle a su cita. Porque no tenía una y porque hacía un tiempo que él no daba detalles, ni los recibía.

El diseñador, le echó un vistazo al asiento de copiloto donde había puesto la bolsa de plástico que guardaba unos sobres de trocitos de pavo con verduras que compró para Millie y un bote de helado de vainilla, gomitas, chocolates y papas fritas. El botín para pasar el domingo de San Valentín y sobrevivir a él sin tener que salir de casa y encontrarse con muestras empalagosas o hasta subidas de tono entre los transeúntes indecorosos.

Anduvo otros minutos por el camino, hasta que llegó a su casa. Detuvo el auto y se tomó unos segundos meditando en su asiento, antes de bajar.

Él sabía que su repulsión por la fecha de los enamorados residía en su fracaso con el amor. Sus relaciones anteriores no habían terminado bien. La última novia que tuvo y con la cual duró dos años y quizás consideró unir su vida en matrimonio, lo había dejado por un empresario obscenamente rico que él mismo le presentó en una cena de gala a la que acudieron. Ironías de la vida.

De ahí, Hux lo había intentado, no podía decir que no. Había tenido citas, pero ninguna que progresara más allá.

Tenía que decir que, a esas alturas de su vida, prácticamente ya se había resignado a estar soltero, sin embargo, todo eso se le olvidó cuando notó una nueva presencia en Arkanis, que lo hizo, sin querer, permitirse soñar con las posibilidades…

El pelirrojo no estaba muy seguro de donde vivía ella, pero desde el primer encuentro, supo que jamás olvidaría su rostro:

Había sido un sábado, por la tarde. Él había ido a la tienda por una lata de alimento para Millicent, cuando a lo lejos un vestido rosa llamó su atención. Nadie que conociera, era capaz de usar tan lindo y llamativo color. Nadie en Arkanis destacaba así. Por eso supo que ella acababa de llegar al lugar. 

Su curiosidad reventó en el momento. ¿Quién era ella? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cuál era su historia?

Conforme los pasos fueron llevándolos más cerca, notó que la chica admiraba los jardines de los vecinos, llenos de arbustos bien recortados y de flores abiertas por donde mariposas azules revoloteaban.

Su cabello largo y ondulado caía enmarcando su rostro y se mecía de tanto en tanto por la brisa primaveral.

Cuando se cruzaron hombro con hombro, ella murmuró un “buenas tardes”, sonrió y sus ojos se encontraron por breves segundos.

Él quedó prendado por el negro de esos orbes y apenas y pudo recuperarse para devolverle el saludo.

Desde entonces, se la había topado en varios sitios, sin atreverse a hablarle. Tenía que admitir que, había pensado en una pequeña posibilidad de acercarse a ella con el afán de conocerla e incluso como una opción de cita para la famosa fecha del 14 de febrero, pero era cobarde para eso y después de tanto asunto fallido, algo desconfiado. Armitage suspiró al tiempo en que había salido del auto con la compra en mano y rogando porque el helado no se hubiera derretido por completo.

El chico estiró la mano y la alarma del coche sonó indicando que había puesto los seguros. Dirigió sus pasos a la casita heredada de su madre y se permitió pensar que era mejor así. Estaría con Millicent en aquel día y que no importaba más.

El alto y delgado joven, metió la llave en la ranura de la chapa e hizo dos giros con la mano. La puerta de su hogar se abrió y esbozó una sonrisa. Casi podía visualizar a su gata sentada esperándolo.

— ¡Millie! ¡Estoy en casa! —canturreó el pelirrojo. Armitage cerró la puerta tras de sí y luego se aflojó el nudo de la corbata—. ¡Millicent! —volvió a gritarle a su fiel compañera que acostumbraba recibirlo detrás de la puerta nada más él ponía un pie en la casa.

Hux frunció las cejas y colgó su bandolera en el perchero de la entrada. Extrañado, entró a la sala, pensando que quizás ella dormía la siesta en el sillón, pero cuando fue ahí, no la encontró entre las almohadas, aunque sus pelitos naranjas estaban ahí. Dirigió la vista al mueble rascador en la esquina, aunque sabía que era inútil buscar ahí, pues aquel costoso centro de recreación que le había comprado a Millie cuando la adoptó, jamás había sido usado por ella. Una compra infructuosa y nada barata, para su pesar.

Ya empezando a sentirse un poco alarmado se dirigió a su habitación, tercer lugar en donde era probable hallarla entre el cobertor azul que yacía sobre su cama. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la encontró ahí, panza rayada para arriba –su posición favorita para echar la siesta y para Hux la más incómoda- durmiendo plácidamente.

Soltó el aire aliviado y se deshizo de la corbata y se quitó el saco.

La había sacado un susto. Llegó a pensar que algo le había pasado durante los rondines gatunos que él bien sabía, su gata daba por todo el vecindario.

Era raro encontrarla así de dormida a esa hora, pero su dama era una gata después de todo, así que, dentro de su naturaleza estaba dormir largos periodos. Quizás se había cansado de más ese día por cazar un “regalo” que ya podía visualizar debajo de su cama. Rezaba porque no se tratara de un ratón medio mascado o la mitad de una lagartija.

Sin despertarla, Armitage se cambió la ropa de la oficina y se puso unos vaqueros y su playera azul manga larga favorita. Decidió recostarse un rato al lado de la única fémina en su vida. Millicent tenía la cualidad de cambiarle el ánimo. Ella y sus delicados ronrroneos lo relajaban y necesitaba dejar la tensión por el día tan pesado que tuvo.

Se acostó en la cama y poco a poco fue pegando su rostro a la cabecita de Millicent para depositar un besito entre sus orejas, como acostumbraba a hacer. La gata se removió al sentir su caricia y emitió un “ _Purr_ ” cariñoso, aun sin abrir sus ojos. El pelirrojo frotó entonces la nariz a la altura de lo que él siempre pensaba eran lo equivalente a las mejillas de un humano pero en su gata y fue cuando percibió un olor inconfundible que lo hizo incorporarse de inmediato en su lugar.

La esencia característica del jabón para mascotas llegó a su olfato. Pasó de la alegría al enojo en dos segundos. Acercó entonces su nariz a su barriga hallando que era el lugar que más tenía concentrado el aroma.

— ¡MILLICENT! ¡¿Por qué demonios hueles a jabón?! —su exaltación logró que la gata rodara el cuerpo sobre la superficie de la cama. El iris verde dilatado denotaba nerviosismo—. ¡Ey! ¡Te hice una pregunta! —reclamó el joven abandonando la cama y tomando el peludo cuerpo de su gata entre sus manos, sosteniéndola a la altura de su rostro para mirarle a los ojos gatunos que tenían un aire de indignación—. ¡Por todos los sith de la galaxia! ¡¿Quién fue la escoria rebelde que se atrevió a bañarte!? —le zarandeó—. ¡Habla!

— _¡Miau!_ —replicó la gata y después lanzó un bufido.

— ¿Cómo que Miau? ¡Millicent! ¡Tú tienes un hogar! —la gata se removió entre las manos pálidas de su amo que la bajó al colchón—. No me mires así —amonestó señalándola con un dedo. Los ojos verdes ya estaban furiosos y la cola se movía con violencia—. Bien Millicent, sí así quieres, así será. No habrá sobre hoy porque no te lo mereces. Te doy mimos, te compro juguetes que nunca usas, comes el mejor alimento del mercado, nada barato, por cierto —puntualizó deteniendo la cuenta que había iniciado, en uno de los dedos de su mano, ante la mirada indiferente de la gata que empezó a lamerse una pata—, ¡tienes todo! Literalmente mi sueldo y mi vida te pertenecen, me voy a trabajar y regreso y ¿me sales con esto? No puedo creer que me estés traicionando.

La gata lanzó un pequeño bufido ante el monólogo.

— No señorita. Estoy muy molesto. Sabrá dios cuánto tiempo tienes jugándome chueco en otro hogar. No puedo creerlo… —le dijo inflando las aletas nasales de la ira—. Vete de aquí anda, ve a tu sillón y mientras caminas piensa en lo que hiciste —le señaló la puerta.

Armitage suspiró con molestia. Salió de su habitación yendo directo a la cocina para cerrar la ventana que su gata usaba para salir. No iba a darle oportunidad de que se escabullera, así tuviera que encerrarla en casa unos días para que entendiera que ese era su único hogar.

Ciertamente, no le gustaba eso, pero la felina había iniciado la guerra y no iba a dejar que la ganara. Mucho menos le gustaba tener que pensar en que estaría compartiendo la custodia de su mascota.

¡KARABAST! —soltó exasperado.

* * *

Millicent miró a su amo con disgusto. Bajó de la cama en un salto grácil y salió de la habitación.

La culpa la tenía él y sólo él.

Pese a que tenía un nivel de comunicación que ella podía calificar como bastante adecuado con su humano y que a veces le hacía pensar que en verdad Armie podía ser todo un felino, el factor de la “inteligencia humana” echaba todo abajo como en esos momentos.

Su mascota personal no entendía que todo tenía una razón y que, si de estrategas se trataba, ella se llevaba las palmas, aunque él se creyera una especie de general de la milicia.

Si tan sólo ella pudiera explicarle que no lo estaba traicionando, sino que, estaba preparando el terreno, pero Armitage era humano y ahí estaba el fallo. Su olfato y sus sentidos no estaban tan desarrollados como los de ella.

La esponjosa gata naranja no recordaba exactamente cuando había sucedido, pero no olvidaría que un día, la monotonía de la vida de Armie se había roto por el encuentro que tuvo con una linda chica en la calle:

_Aquella vez llegó fuera de sí. Sonriendo como nunca, preguntándole al aire si acaso podría descubrir su nombre o donde vivía. Esa noche también le dio una lata de atún para cenar y Millie supo que lo había perdido o más bien, la humana de la que hablaba lo había encontrado. El atún sólo era para ocasiones muy especiales. Lo degustó sin chistar, pero no pudo sacarse de la cabeza que la primavera le había afectado más de la cuenta a Armitage ese año._

_Lo que vendría en días posteriores terminaría por corroborar sus sospechas. Armie no había parado de hablar de ella y de describirla físicamente. Millicent escuchó pacientemente todos los días y a todas horas, registrando absolutamente todo en su cerebro gatuno. Todo servía._

_A los días el discurso cambió. El humano pasó de hablar de su lindo cabello a quejarse por ser idiota y no poder acercarse a ella por miedo al rechazo una vez que comenzó a encontrársela más seguido._

_Millicent estaba de acuerdo con aquella afirmación. Por mucho que amara a su proveedor de alimento, debía admitir que estaba dejando pasar la oportunidad de su vida._

_Cada vez le quedaba más claro que el amor en los felinos era diferente al que los seres que caminaban en dos patas, practicaban. Por supuesto, siempre lo tenían que complicar todo._

_La gata pensó en que sería cuestión de tiempo para que él se armara de valor. Pronto se dio cuenta que eso no sucedería y que probablemente Armitage tenía un defecto de nacimiento o algo parecido. Así que, sin esperar otro día más en el umbral de la puerta a ver su rostro desmoralizado, ella tomó el asunto entre sus propias patitas peludas._

_La verdad era que para ella no iba a ser tan difícil dar con la chica, pues era nueva en el lugar y Millie conocía a todos en el barrio._

_Humanos de todos tamaños y colores de piel, circulaban frente a ella todos los días. Su ojo espía reconocía a quien fuera y notaba las nuevas presencias. Tanto era lo pendiente que estaba que ya había conocido a los nuevos bebés del vecindario: Unos gemelos de piel pálida, cabello negro, orejas grandes y pecas en la nariz._

_Sus papás, el humano alto, greñudo e imponente y la chica castaña de ojos verdes y moños en el cabello, los habían sacado hacía poco a pasear en la carriola doble._

_A Millicent no le gustaban mucho los niños porque la mayoría eran maleducados con ella, pero cuando los vio pasar mientras estaba echada en el quicio de la barda, la mamá humana se había detenido para que los nenes le saludaran. Los padres tomaron a sus crías en brazos y la señalaron a ella, explicándoles que era de la especia gatuna. Los humanitos agitaron sus manitas y emitieron algunos balbuceos. Ella podía ser fría cuando quería pero, los ojitos de los nenes le llenaron el pecho de ternura._

_Agregó esa vez a la familia de cuatro a su lista de humanos favoritos y esperaba añadir pronto a la chica que traía más tonto de lo que ya era a Armie._

_Millie, anduvo toda una tarde pisando techos, bajando a jardines y asomando la nariz en ventanas, hasta que dio con ella. La humana que buscaba, estaba de inquilina en la vieja casa de la señora Kanata, a tan solo una pata de distancia de donde ella y Armie vivían._

_Estaba espiando por la puerta delantera que mantenían abierta, y así fue que escuchó a la vieja Maz, llamarla Rose. Supo enseguida porqué su cuidador había caído rendido. En efecto era bella, su sonrisa muy cálida y su voz amable, dulce y cantarina. Parecía una humana muy feliz y divertida._

_No estuvo más que minutos ahí, pues, antes de actuar necesitaba armar un buen plan, mismo que maquinó mientras caminaba por las bardas, de regreso a casa._

_Así, al día siguiente, cuando Armitage se fue al trabajo, ella salió por la ventana de la cocina dispuesta a apostar todas sus croquetas de delicias del mar por la causa._

_A Millicent no le gustaba engañar, y menos a Armitage y a Rose, pero era necesario que fuera de esa forma para que esos dos humanos se conocieran y pronto. La fiesta que la gente llamaba el día del amor y la amistad ya se acercaba y ella ya no estaba dispuesta a pasar otro año viendo cómo Armitage se atascaba de golosinas mientras veía comedias románticas en el televisor. Era patético, y aunque lo compadecía porque lo amaba, ya no quería que él estuviera solo. Era un humano lindo, educado y muy pulcro, cualidades que ella valoraba demasiado y que estaba segura, la persona indicada lo haría también._

_Llegó a la casa donde vivía la jovencita y nada más la vio, comenzó a hablarle y a acercarse para tocarla. Y desde el primer minuto que pasaron juntas no hubo vuelta atrás._

_Su amistad con Rose nació así. De presentarse en su casa, maullarle y dejarla que se acercara para acariciarla y regalarle piropos que Millicent no iba a negar le subían aún más el ego._

_Pronto, pasaron de solo caricias en la barbilla a que ella le comprara alimento y le sirviera en un platito o la abrazara mientras leía en el jardín._

_La doble vida era un riesgo, pero también una delicia. Recibía caricias y comida multiplicadas… y se imaginaba que sería mejor cuando ese par estuviera junto. Ellos se enamoraban, ella recibía doble ración de alimento y amor. Todos ganaban._

_Los días entre ambas casas, pasaron sin mayor problema. La gata anaranjada esperó la fecha exacta antes de dar el paso final que abriría el camino para que Rose y Armitage se conocieran._

_Con todo el disgusto del mundo, antes de ir a ver a Rose, Millicent se atrevió a ponerse bajo el aspersor del parque y luego, empapada, fue hasta el arenero que estaba por los juegos infantiles y se revolcó ahí._

_Rose pegó el grito en el cielo nada más verla, lo que terminó por derivar el baño y mas tarde el regaño de Hux._

Millie sentó su retaguardia frente a la entrada de la sala, a donde su mal humorado amo la había mandado y barajeó sus opciones.

Armitage solía tomar una buena siesta a esa hora, pero no lo haría si ella podía evitarlo.

Rotó las orejas captando el ruido en la cocina. Armie la subestimaba y eso sería su ruina… o su dicha.

Sus patas la llevaron a la puerta que daba al patio, donde hacía años Armitage instaló una puerta movediza para ella, que ahora tenía el pasador puesto porque había crecido más como para caber ahí, según las palabras del larguirucho diseñador. Sus dimensiones no serían problema, era una gata y su especialidad era escabullirse.

Se acercó e inspeccionó el pestillo por unos segundos. Estaba flojo y haría ruido al moverse. Utilizó una pata para el cometido, vanagloriándose internamente cuando la barra de acerco emitió sonidos mientras lo liberaba.

— ¡Millicent! ¿Qué estás…?

Había sido demasiado tarde para Hux y justo a tiempo para ella. Millicent logró abrir la puertita por la que deslizó su cuerpo. En efecto, pasó la puertecita movible sin ninguna dificultad. Las raciones dobles aún podían aguantar otro poco.

Al salir al patio se echó a correr hasta los arbustos. Escuchó segundos después que la puerta se abría y que Armitage comenzaba a correr tras ella.

Millicent pensó que después de todo, iba a ser un San Valentin diferente y que, si todo salía bien, el pelirrojo iba a darle de nuevo atún. Esa motivación hizo que siguiera corriendo hacia la casa donde se hallaba la hermosa y linda Rose.

* * *

Armitage corría lo más rápido que podía sobre la banqueta para alcanzar a la bola de pelos que tenía por mascota.

Primero había pensado en apresarla y llevársela a casa de nuevo, pero, parecía que su consentida felina estaba mostrándole el camino a su otro hogar, lo que le permitiría a él conocer a la osada persona que había tenido el atrevimiento de bañar a un gato ajeno.

Estaba listo para sacar todos los improperios que tenía en la punta de la lengua, fuera quien fuera. No le importaba ponerse a pelear con algún viejecito, señora, adolescente o niño. Él iba a hacerle entender a ese alguien, que lo que había hecho era grosero y desconsiderado. Millicent tenía una buena pinta. Ni de chiste podría pasar por una gata callejera. Nada más ver su aspecto, pelo brillante y suave, figura en peso ideal y aseada, eran indicativos serios para él de que se trataba de una gata con casa.

Pero había cada gente… cabía la posibilidad de que ya supieran eso o e incluso de que supieran en donde vivía Millicent y todo se tratara de un plan para arrebatársela. Pero él no iba a permitirlo. Daría pelea hasta el final.

La gata dobló en la esquina y él apretó la velocidad justo a tiempo para ver que ella se había metido entre una verja blanca.

Llegó hasta el lugar. Una casita que destacaba de otras por ser de estilo rústico y rodeada de un inmenso jardín lleno de rosas.

Armitage se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que la hermosa mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos sostuvo en brazos a Millicent.

* * *

— ¡MILLICENT!

Rose dio un pequeño saltito al escuchar la voz furiosa.

El chico pelirrojo que se había topado desde que llegó a la ciudad, la miraba con el ceño fruncido, a unos metros. Su corazón dio un vuelco pues le pareció intimidante pero también tenía que reconocer que lucía muy guapo.

— Oye, esa es mi gata —bramó, empujando la puertecita que los separaba y colándose en la casa. Rose, se arrepintió dos segundos después de pensar que ese chico misterioso era alguien atractivo, pues sus modales dejaban mucho qué desear.

— No lo creo. No tiene collar, no hay placa. No puedes demostrar que es tuya —el chico soltó una risa sarcástica que la hizo enojar. ¿Acaso ese tipo se estaba burlando de ella? —Rose pegó a la gatita a su pecho. No estaba dispuesta a dársela así como así.

— Porque hasta ahora no lo había necesitado —explicó él volteando los ojos. Rose alzó las cejas.

— Ah mira, qué conveniente. Te creería, en serio, pero esta hermosa dama ha venido a verme diario y a pedir comida y mimos, si tu fueras el dueño dudo mucho que… —se detuvo y pensó mejor su argumento—. No, espera, a lo mejor su dueño, quien _quiera que haya sido_ no la cuidaba bien y por eso huyó de casa.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¿Te has puesto a observarla siquiera? Está en su peso, el pelo lo tiene esponjoso y brillante, eso ya te dice algo pero es obvio que te diste cuenta y eres de esas personas que prefieren robarse mascotas. Hay muchos gatos callejeros esperando ser adoptados y la mía no es una de ellas, así que, te pido que bajes a Millicent y acabemos con esto.

— Mira, _Zanahorio…_

— ¿Cómo me llamaste, _pequeña_? —enfatizó esa última palabra y ella perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

— Esfúmate si no quieres que llame a la policía. A parte de grosero, allanador de propiedad privada —el pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada entrecerrada a la gata y luego a ella—. No tengo más que hablar contigo —Rose se dio la vuelta para entrar a la propiedad de Maz. Dispuesta a escuchar de ella todo lo que tuviera que decirle de ese horrible ser humano.

— Claro, no podía esperar mucho de una chica que se atrevió a bañar a una gata con dueño —soltó la voz de él a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué? Espera… ¿Cómo sabes que la bañé…? —ella retrocedió dos pasos y miró con interés los ojos azules.

— Ya te lo dije. Es mi gata. Se llama Millicent —Armitage vio en la cara de la chica de ojos rasgados la duda y el interés por la historia, misma que no había tenido hacía escasos segundos y que decidió aprovechar para ver si de una vez por todas dejaban de pelear por la gata que definitivamente se había vuelto loca—. Llegó hoy a casa oliendo a jabón para mascota y después se escabulló evidentemente para venir a verte así que la seguí.

La gata que estaba en brazos de Rose se removió, y bajó para ir al lado de su amo y frotarse en sus piernas.

— Genial, Millicent —dijo él, mirando a la gata de ojos verdes— Me has estado ignorando durante los últimos cinco minutos. No sé qué estás tramando corazón, pero me estás dejando muy mal —Hux se agachó y recogió a su anaranjada compañera.

Rose que había cruzado los brazos a la altura del pecho comenzó a creer la versión que el chico pelirrojo le contaba. La gatita parecía relajada entre sus brazos. Por un segundo se preguntó qué se sentiría estar rodeada por ellos, que aunque delgados, se veían fuertes y firmes. Él pelirrojo se inclinó a hablar con la gata como si se tratara de una niña pequeña que tenía en custodia. La reprendía con un dedo y ella lo miraba atenta. Su cola suspendida en el aire se movía relajada y no había signos de miedo hacia él. Definitivamente tenían que ser amo y mascota y sin lugar a dudas algo había tenido que pasar para que una gata tan linda y de casa hubiera llegado hasta ella y aceptado sus mimos… empezaba a sospechar que no era tan buen dueño como lo ostentaba. Rose chistó la lengua sin aguantarse las ganas de reprenderlo.

— Es muy irresponsable de tu parte tenerla sin un collar —puntualizó robándose la atención de los pelirrojos—, además de que es claro para mí que si vino a buscar amor conmigo, algo está fallando en tu trato hacia ella —el chico volteó los ojos—. Deberías agradecer que la encontré yo y no el refugio de animales porque de haber sido así Millicent ya estaría a miles de kilómetros acomodada en otro hogar o habría tenido un destino peor.

— No sé qué esperas que te diga o te dé y sospecho que alguien con la lengua tan afilada como tú no se va a conformar con un _gracias_ —Rose puso las manos en jarras ante el ataque cargado de ironía.

— En eso tienes razón. No lo haré. Eso no basta. De verdad no puedo creer lo irresponsable que eres y todavía pretendas hacerme sentir culpable, cuando es claro que todo ha sido tu error. Eres un pésimo dueño —Hux aguantó una mueca llena de rabia. Una chica, de casi treinta centímetros más bajita que él lo estaba reprendiendo sin una pizca de temor.

— Bueno al menos no me ando robando mascotas ni creyéndome el salvador de todos los gatos —lanzó—. ¿De qué te sirve tener esa cara tan bonita y ese humor tan ácido?

— ¿Perdona? —exclamó ella abriendo la boca en asombro por su falta de tacto y aunque había escuchado perfectamente el halago, su sangre hervía y su instinto le dictaba contra atacar para ganar esa batalla—. Tendrías que conocerme aún más para saber lo ácida que puedo llegar a ser y que entonces de tu linda voz hable con provecho.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza?

— Tómalo como quieras y averígualo —soltó al fin Rose. Pudo ver perfecto el asombro en el rostro del pálido chico y le gustó la sonrisa que se formó entre su carnosa boca. Era un chico listo, tenía que reconocerlo—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— No pienso decirte nada, aún… digamos que es una sorpresa. Paso por ti mañana a las cinco y no acepto un no por respuesta —le puntualizó negando con el dedo.

— ¡E-Eres un grosero! t-tú… —Rose abrió y cerró la boca y lo miró de arriba abajo como si eso fuera a develarle su nombre por arte de magia—. ¡T-Tu…!

— Armitage Hux, así me llamo —dijo con voz orgullosa.

— Y yo soy Rose Tico, para que lo sepas —ella dio un paso desafiante al frente y punteó su pecho con un dedo—. Mañana a las cinco. Y te advierto, yo no espero a nadie, si llegas un minuto tarde, olvídate de tocar la puerta.

— ¡Bien! —exclamó él.

— ¡Bien! —le imitó ella, queriendo tener la última palabra de la tarde.

Rose se dio la vuelta, entró a la casa con las manos echas puños y no miró atrás, por miedo a arrepentirse de lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la habitación que rentaba desde hacía un mes, no pudo esconder la sonrisa.

Armitage por su parte afianzó el cuerpecito de una confundida Millicent entre sus brazos.

Conforme avanzó a casa se dio cuenta de que había conseguido de la forma menos convencional y caballerosa, una cita de San Valentin.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

* * *

— ¿Qué tal este, Millicent? ¿Te gusta? ¿Combina? ¿Demasiado sombrío? ¿Muy formal? —lanzó el humano mientras se sobreponía prendas frente al espejo.

Millicent tuvo que reprimir el impulso de lanzarse a su espalda y enterrarle las uñas en esa pálida y lampiña piel, para que reaccionara.

Jamás entendería a los humanos. Había sido testigo fiel de que Armitage se había portado como si jamás en la vida hubiera querido conocer a Rose, había sacado el arsenal de improperios y tenido cero tacto y aún así, había conseguido una cita. Lo peor del asunto, se comportaba peor que adolescente decidiendo que llevar encima como si ella no supiera que al final de todo –y quizás de esa cita- cabía la posibilidad de que acabara sin las prendas sobre el cuerpo.

Movió los blancos bigotes y se echó en la cama sin quitarle la vista al hombre que la había rescatado hacía mucho tiempo atrás del frío cuando la abandonaron en una caja de cartón. Él la sacaba de quicio, no entendía su estado de ánimo la mayoría del tiempo porque los humanos parecían ser seres que gozaban de una gama interminable de emociones complicadas –por lo cual agradecía su condición gatuna-, pero lo amaba a su forma y él aceptaba eso. Armitage no le pedía más de lo que ella quisiera darle. Aceptaba sus desplantes, sus caprichos como el cambio del agua diaria, y el mejor alimento del mercado en su paladar. Aceptaba sus mordidas cariñosas, con algunos quejidos de por medio, pero después de ponerse alguna curita, él se lo perdonaba. Eran compañeros y por mucho tiempo Millie pensó que serían sólo los dos para siempre, pero se daba cuenta que aunque él dijera que había aceptado su soltería, demostraba todo lo contario. Armie merecía ser feliz de una vez por todas. 

Buscar a Rose había sido una misión personal de agradecimiento a Hux que ciertamente no tenía más que bajas probabilidades de que terminara en éxito. Pero, eso extraño que los rodeaba a todos, _la fuerza_ le decían, si bien no se sentía tan marcada en Armie y Rose en comparación con la familia de los gemelos y la mamá con moños en la cabeza y el papá del tamaño de un refri, si era muy parecida entre su humano pelirrojo y la humana de ojos rasgados. Otro signo inequívoco de que debían conocerse.

Todo estaba puesto. Ahora dependía del humano.

Millicent le rogó a la Diosa Bastet para que le diera la sabiduría y la prudencia necesaria a Armie y no terminara metiendo la pata.

— Bien —soltó al fin el pelirrojo emocionado, girándose para mostrarle el atuendo que eligió. Consistía en una camisa azul cobalto y unos pantalones caqui—. ¿Qué te parece, Millicent?

Ella meneo la cola desde su posición. Él lucía ciertamente muy apuesto, pero lo que más le alegró el corazón gatuno fue verlo así de feliz. Tenía tiempo que no componía una sonrisa tan fresca.

— _Miau_ —pronunció Millicent en aprobación y se quedó acompañando al diseñador hasta que llegó la hora de ir por Rose.

— De acuerdo. Aprobado por unanimidad —comentó Hux, mostrándole un pulgar arriba.

* * *

El diseñador había meditado durante el camino en el coche y había llegado a la conclusión de que le debía una disculpa a Rose. Se había comportado como el grandísimo idiota insoportable que Phasma y Finn le recalcaban, podía llegar a ser a veces.

Hux se imaginaba que ella no iba a ceder su humor irritante por la mala impresión que le dio, sin embargo, eso no le hizo cambiar lo que ya había decidido.

Llegó al fin y cuando se estacionó frente a la casita la vio a unos metros en el jardín delantero. El discurso que había estado intentando ensayar se le olvidó enseguida.

Ido por la visión, se bajó del auto. Rose llevaba un vestido blanco floreado y el cabello recogido en la nuca. Aparte de que se quedó embobado con su apariencia, resultó hechizado al verla sentada en una banquita meciendo una carriola doble y cantando lo que parecía una pieza de cuna. Su voz era melodiosa y sumamente dulce.

Abrió con suavidad la puertecita que hacía un día antes casi tira por el enojo y sus pasos cautelosos llegaron hasta ella.

Se quedó parado detrás de su figura, escuchándola cantar y mirando a los nenes, acurrucaditos juntos.

No quería interrumpir la magia entorno al momento, así que aguardó disfrutando la escena.

Pocos minutos después la canción terminó y él se atrevió a hablar:

— ¿Son tus bebés? —pronunció quedito cerca de su oreja, sin querer hacer ruido de más pues temía despertar a esos gemelitos. No era que le importara mucho pero, jamás se le había ocurrido preguntar si acaso ella tenía hijos, algún ex esposo o algo por el estilo, aunque, de hecho, para eso eran las citas.

Una leve risita salió de la boca de la chica quién se volteó a verlo.

— No. Son mis sobrinos. Ella es Jaina y él es Jacen. Tienen un mes de nacidos —corrigió ella—. Yo no tengo hijos… aún —dijo sin quitarle la vista. Luego ladeó la cabeza y quiso preguntar de vuelta—. ¿Tú…?

— No, no… —negó Armitage mostrándole las palmas—. Sólo Millicent y yo, y al parecer, estos últimos días ya ni eso.

— Es verdad —sostuvo ella—. Oh, mira, aquí viene la afortunada mamá de estas dos preciosuras de pequeños.

— Ay, lo lamento, estaba ayudando a la tía Maz con las galletas, ya sabes cómo es de aferrada cuando hace algo y me dio miedo de que se pudiera quemar. Es ágil pero ya es mayor, disculpa Rosie y… perdona tú también mis modales —comentó la jovencita—. Hola, soy Rey —la castaña le tendió la mano.

— Armitage —dijo él contestando el saludo—. Un gusto.

— Qué pena, les he retrasado la cita, pero es que mi esposo Ben tuvo que ir a comprar más pañales, pero ya me desocupé.

— Oh no te preocupes —dijo el pelirrojo.

— Se durmieron casi enseguida de que me los dejaste. Me encanta cuidarlos, ya lo sabes.

— Mil gracias, Rose… no los retraso más. Espero que se diviertan mucho —Rey le guiñó el ojo a ambos y retirando la carriola donde sus gemelos yacían dormiditos, entró a casa.

— Bueno… —dijo al fin Rose cuando se quedaron solos en medio del jardín—. ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

— Ya te dije, es una sorpresa y no pienso dar detalles.

— ¿Tanto así? —preguntó ella algo desconfiada.

— Sé que igual es algo, tonto que te lo pida considerando lo de ayer, pero, confía en mi.

— De acuerdo. Vamos entonces. Quiero ver esa sorpresa.

Los dos caminaron hacia el auto, deseosos por conocer del otro. Rose pensó que al menos las hostilidades se habían disipado y eso ya era un paso.

El delgado chico se le adelantó y le abrió la puerta a Rose. Enseguida ella agitó una mano y Hux se giró para ver que le saludaba a un tipo corpulento.

— ¿No que ibas sólo por pañales? —le preguntó ella al darse cuenta que en una mano llevaba la compra para sus hijos y en la otra un bello ramo de rosas.

— Quería darle a Rey una pequeña sorpresa ya que no vamos a salir de novios hoy, como tú —soltó con cierto tonito de burla.

— ¡Ben! ¡Yo no…! ¡Arg! Me estás avergonzando —le dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

— Si, bueno… se les hace tarde. Mucho gusto por cierto, soy Ben Solo, el primo de Rose y me gustaría decirte que esta señorita no puede llegar después de las ocho de la noche a esta casa.

— Armitage… mucho… ¿qué? ¿Es enserio? —preguntó casi horrorizado, pasando la mirada de un primo a otro.

— ¡Ay, Armitage! —exclamó Rose exasperada—. Está loco, no le hagas caso. Ya vámonos.

Él se quedó viendo al corpulento tipo que no le quitaba la mirada acusadora. No le intimidaba, pero esperaba que no fuera un problema si iba a estar frecuentando a Rose.

* * *

Si el paraíso existía, Rose estaba segura que estaba en él, en pleno San Valentin.

Gatos de todos colores y tamaños con collares rojos por la ocasión, saltaban por la alfombra del lugar. Unos dormían encima de sus mullidas camitas, otros usaban el puentecito de madera en el techo que atravesaba la cafetería “LothCat”. En las mesas, estaban dispuestas toda clase de juguetes que las personas podían utilizar: Cañas con borlas atadas en la punta, plumeros, bolas de estambre y ratones de goma.

Armitage usaba una caña pretendiendo ganarse la confianza de un gatito negro de unos tres meses de edad aproximados, para que se acercara a la mesa que compartían y que pudieran acariciarlo, pero el pequeño minino parecía hipnotizado por el juguete y no se le veían intenciones de moverse de donde descansaban sus patitas traseras.

— Ven pequeño —susurraba Armitage, tratando de convencerlo en vano—. Anda —rogó.

Rose se sostuvo el rostro, apoyando los codos en la mesa y acercó sus labios al popote de su malteada de vainilla para darle un sorbo mientras no se perdía de un solo gesto del pelirrojo frente a ella, que por supuesto no estaba notando su escrutinio.

Lucía tan guapo que ella estaba tratando de contener los suspiros sin mucho éxito. Y es que tenía que reconocer que todo lo que había pensado acerca de él por su mal genio en esa pelea campal por el amor de Millicent, había dado un giro poco previsible.

En primer lugar, la elección del lugar había sido perfecta. Gatos, malteadas, postres, pocas personas amantes de los gatos… todo el ambiente conjugado permitiéndoles hablar de ambos y descubrir que, aparte de la locura por los felinos tenían muchas otras cosas en común: la música de los caballeros de Ren, las películas de Ahsoka Tano, la vanilla, cocinar, el clima cálido sobre el frío…

A Rose le parecía como que, el tipo con el que se había peleado no coincidía con aquel guapo espécimen de hombre que ladeaba la cabeza cuando ella hablaba y que posaba sus orbes dándole su absoluta atención.

La que había empezado la conversación fue ella haciendo una pregunta tras otra, porque obviamente estaba ahí para conocerlo, pero también porque quería escuchar su voz. Su acentito arkaniano tan marcado le estaba matando. 

Hux le contó que era diseñador gráfico y que justamente había hecho todo el diseño y la publicidad de esa cafetería porque era muy amigo del dueño, Ezra Bridger, un protector de gatos que había ideado el hacer un espacio en donde la gente pudiera pasar un rato agradable y promover la adopción de los mininos.

También compartió su historia de rescate con Millicent. A la chica se le ablandó el corazón por completo cuando le dijo que la había encontrado de un mes de nacida en una caja abandonada en la basura por el rumbo de su casa y que estuvo dándole leche especial con ayuda de una jeringa durante las madrugadas cual madre primeriza. Se notaba el amor que él le tenía a la pequeña por cómo se expresaba, así que se sintió un poco mal por haber dudado de la tutela de la gata.

Rose pensó que después de todo, si Armitage adoraba a los gatos, había rescatado a Millicent y la había llevado a ese lugar que le hacía feliz, entonces no podía ser una mala persona. El alto muro que se sintió en el primer encuentro, fue derribado por completo.

— Bien, ya que he pasado media tarde hablando más de lo que en toda mi vida, ¿puedo preguntar si vas a contarme algo de ti?

— ¿Enserio eres tan callado? Por que ayer no me lo pareció —él agachó la cabeza y negó.

— Ya te pedí que me disculparas por el espectáculo. Además, se trataba de Millie y cuando es acerca de ella pierdo los estribos con facilidad porque es todo lo que tengo.

— Entiendo. También lamento haber sido tan cabeza dura. Es claro que ambos tienen un vínculo muy fuerte y yo lo compliqué sin querer por mi necedad d eno escuchar. La verdad es que Millicent también fue muy astuta. Consiguió doble ración de comida y de amor —señaló Rose, admirada de la inteligencia de la gata. Iba a agregar que incluso les había terminado por arreglar una cita pero se contuvo—. Siempre me han gustado los gatos pero mi padre era alérgico y por eso nunca tuve uno y ya de grande mi trabajo no me permitió hacerme cargo de uno por mis horarios.

— ¿A qué te dedicas?

— Soy enfermera, me especializo en pediátricos —dijo ella orgullosa.

— Oh… eso lo explica —comentó partiendo la crepa de frutos que había pedido.

— ¿Él qué?

— Tú y tus sobrinos. La canción que les cantabas… —se encogió de hombros—. No sé, me pareció que tienes un don —si pudiera decirle que había quedado fascinado sin sentirse demasiado atrevido, lo hubiera hecho.

— Oh, bueno, cuando una se dedica a los pequeñitos tiene que ideárselas con cantos, cuentos, juguetes y muchísimas más cosas. El ambiente hospitalario es triste para todos, pero más para ellos y la verdad es que a veces me es difícil verlos enfermar, pero, con los años me he hecho fuerte y trabajo para ayudarles a sanar y que puedan volver a su camino.

— Es algo muy noble. Yo, no podría hacer algo así. Apenas puedo cuidarme y bueno con Millicent todo iba bien hasta que…

— ¿Hasta que llegué yo? —preguntó Rose enderezándose en tono

— Exacto —señaló él con el tenedor.

— Bueno, ya me disculpé por eso, además, todo va a regresar a la normalidad entre ustedes.

— Lo dudo, Millicent va a seguir yéndote a visitar ahora que te agarró cariño y tengo que admitir que estoy celoso de eso, pero no me opondré

Rose sonrió con ternura. La gata naranja era todo para él y aún asi estaba dispuesto a que ellas se siguieran frecuentando y no es que ella no quisiese, pero, más bien el destino ya tenía decidido ese asunto.

Rose jugueteó con la cucharita que descansaba al lado de su pastel de chocolate, meditando sus palabras.

— Amm… yo me refería a que todo regresará a la normalidad porque… este martes regresaré a Otomok, mi pueblo natal.

— Oh… —el pelirrojo se echó para atrás, pero trató que no se notara su decepción. Otomok estaba a muchas horas de distancia.

— Estás de paso por aquí entonces.

— Algo así. En mi trabajo anterior hubo recorte de personal y bueno, me tocó. Estas han sido unas vacaciones forzadas por el despido, pero no me estoy quejando, ha sido maravilloso aquí con Ben, Rey y los niños para distraerme y con miras de buscar trabajo aquí.

— ¿No encontraste? Sé que hay un hospital infantil aquí…

— Si, el prestigioso y enorme _Amilyn Holdo_. Apliqué para él, pero, hace una semana me debieron haber llamado… así que, simplemente creo que no se dio la oportunidad. Me hubiera gustado mucho, así estaría aquí por más tiempo.

— Ya veo. Y ¿no quieres aplicar para otro hospital? Aunque no sea infantil…

— No. En eso si soy muy específica. Es con niños o no es y por eso, Arkanis ya no es una opción.

— ¿Y regresar a Otomok si lo es?

— Es que me ofrecieron empleo en otro instituto antes de venirme acá pero en ese entonces lo rechacé, es un hospital más pequeño. Ayer volvieron a contactarme para decirme que seguía libre la vacante la paga no es tan buena, pero, es con niños, además está mi familia ahí. Mi papá, mi mamá y Paige, mi hermana. Como sea estaría con ellos… 

— Entiendo. Lamento que los planes o las expectativas no se hayan cumplido aquí —comentó—, parece que adoras tu trabajo, así que, estarás bien. Supongo que puedes escalar a otros puestos.

— Gracias —concedió la enfermera enternecida con sus palabras—. Quisiera hacer otra especialidad, eso me permitiría subir de código. De mientras es el único plan que tengo.

— Y resultará, ya verás —le animó.

Estuvieron otro rato platicando. El momento “triste” pasó a segundo plano cuando Armitage la invitó a sentarse en la alfombra del café para jugar con los felinos que se dejaran. Después de eso Rose le propuso ir a pasear por el parque central. Hux casi se niega porque estaba mil por ciento seguro de que estaría a reventar. Por supuesto que no se equivocó, solo que se aguantó las ganas de refunfuñar porque ella enserio se veía encantada con toda la parafernalia que San Valentin ofrecía. Se lamentó un poco no ser alguien detallista y tener recelo a la fecha.

— Está bastante colorido esto y sobre todo lleno de adolescentes —señaló Rose, volteando en todas direcciones. Parejas con rosas, globos, enormes bolsas de regalo paseaban de la mano.

— Están en esa edad en la que, se arriesgan fácil a todo —comentó Hux, viendo a lo lejos una propuesta de matrimonio con botarga de Ewok y toda la cosa.

— Si, bueno, todos pasamos por ahí. ¿Nunca tuviste un amor de adolescencia con quien pensaste que llegarías al altar? Porque yo sí y no me siento orgullosa de eso, aunque no voy a negar que ahora me da risa acordarme.

— Me pasó —asintió con la cabeza—, pero en la universidad. Pensé que nos graduaríamos juntos y luego nos casaríamos, ya sabes… esas cosas tenían sentido en ese momento, aunque no fueran a suceder.

— Supongo que por algo no se dio.

— A lo mejor ya estuviera divorciado —comentó él divertido.

— O quizás ya irías por el segundo matrimonio. Uno nunca sabe.

— Joven, ¿no le compra un lindo ramo de rosas a su novia? —una señora canosa, bajita y candorosa se acercó a la pareja interrumpiendo su plática y asustándolos en el proceso. Ambos pegaron un saltito cuando escucharon su voz.

— ¿Qué? E-Este… no, muchas gracias, ella no es mi…

— Ándele joven, mire que linda se arregló para usted —comentó la vendedora, haciendo gala de su labia, aunque Hux no necesitaba de eso para saber que Rose era muy guapa. El pelirrojo comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo.

— Oiga, ella no…

— A ver señorita, ¿cuál le gusta? —dijo la vendedora ignorándolo por completo y extendiéndole los ramitos compuestos de diferentes tipos de flores de colores.

— Oh, lo lamento señora pero este joven no es muy romántico que digamos. Si supiera que yo lo tuve que invitar a salir —soltó Rose. Hux abrió la boca del asombro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? —preguntó ahora indignada la señora—, si usted es muy guapa como para salir con alguien que no la procure. Seguramente tiene a muchos que se mueren por usted.

— En eso tiene usted razón —puntualizó Rose—, pero ya sabe cómo somos las chicas enamoradas. Nos clavamos fácilmente por un par de ojos coquetos —comentó y luego miró a Armitage al que ya se le habían subido los colores.

— Claro, y con eso de que es guapo —dijo haciendo un escaneo de su físico y barriéndolo con la mirada.

— Lo que lo hace más peligroso ¿no cree? —aseguró Rose, siguiendo la corriente.

— Oigan, las dos… Estoy aquí presente ¿qué pretenden?

— Nada. Sólo explicarle a la señora para que no se desgaste y no te haga comprar algo que no te nace.

— Un momento —frunció el sus espesas cejas—, yo no he dicho que…

— No joven, déjelo. Es evidente que usted no quiere nada serio con ella, mejor me llevaré mis ramos de flores a otro lado, pero le pido que sea claro con la jovencita, no juegue con sus sentimientos —le lanzó en tono reprobatorio. Luego se dirigió a Rose—. Y usted, mejor invite a salir a alguien más que si esté interesado en conocerla.

— Seguiré el consejo, muchas gracias, señora. Cuídese y espero que venda muchas flores —se despidió Rose con la mano y retomó la andanza después de que la vendedora de flores le diera las gracias por sus deseos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Armitage alcanzando a Rose con dos zancadas.

La enfermera se tapó la boca tratando de contener la risa.

— Te salvé de que te enjaretaran un ramo de rosas, eso es todo.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Pero ¿qué fue toda esa escenita y eso que dijiste que no soy romántico?

— Oh bueno, no te lo tomes personal, pero es obvio por tus gestos desde que llegamos aquí, que la fecha no te gusta nada y solo usé el argumento para zafarnos de la señora. Son muy insistentes y estoy segura que te hubiera hecho comprarle.

Armitage podía ser lento, pero no era tonto. Se había dado cuenta que al contrario de él, Rose sí parecía disfrutar San Valentín. Incluso le había dado una cita ese día, cuando quizás pudo pasarla con sus sobrinos o sus primos. Sintió un impulso posesionarse de él y entonces se decidió.

— Espera aquí —le pidió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¡Ya vuelvo! —le anunció echándose a correr detrás de la señora de las flores. Rose volvió a soltar una carcajada presa de los nervios. El día se había convertido como él, en una total sorpresa… una muy linda.

* * *

Una cita plagada de buena plática, la curiosidad desbordando por el cuerpo, la risa contagiosa de ambos sustituyendo las palabras furiosas que un día antes se dieron y una atracción y química inesperada. Ese había sido el resultado del 14 de febrero que jamás olvidarían.

El pelirrojo frenó ante la fachada de la casa. Rose aferraba sus manos a su ramo de rosas blancas que él le había regalado. Sentía que, si lo soltaba, despertaría del sueño.

— Resultó bien después de todo ¿no? —la suave voz de su acompañante le regresó a la realidad.

— Más que bien… fue muy lindo. Me la pasé increíble.

— Yo igual… —susurró jugando con sus manos—. Me gustó conocerte —le aseguró mirándola—, y… me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de conocerte más a fondo, ya que hoy no vi para nada todo lo “ácida” que puedes ser.

— Es verdad, creo que fallé en el cometido, pero es que no te quería espantar —soltó acompañando las palabras con una facción triste. 

— Eres muy hermosa y muy divertida —el pensamiento escapó y se materializó en palabras, pero no se arrepintió. Si no iba a volver a verla podía decírselo. Ya no había peligro de arruinar nada.

— Yo… 

— Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo. No olvidaré este día —le aseguró sin darle lugar a que le respondiera el elogio porque, no quería su posible lástima o su rechazo.

— Yo tampoco lo olvidaré. No te olvidaré… no podría —Rose se atrevió a tomarle la mano y a darle un apretoncito. Él tiro de su mano y llevó su piel sobre los labios, depositando un tierno beso. La chica sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

¿Era posible tal conexión que estaban experimentando? ¿Estaba bien querer dejar todo por alguien que acaba de conocer? Nada tenía sentido y aunque quería averiguar mucho más de él, sabía que el tiempo lo tenía contado. Hubiera querido pasar más horas escuchándolo hablar de Millicent. Le quedaba un día en ese curioso lugar y estuvo a nada de decirle que compartieran otra salida más no se atrevió porque no quería salir lastimada ni ilusionarlo.

Rose abrió la puerta del auto y bajó marcando el fin de la cita. Armitage le imitó para encaminarla a la entrada de la casa y despedirse de ella.

Todo se sentía extraño. A él le parecía como si estuviera diciéndole adiós a alguien con quien llevaba años de conocerse.

— Saluda a Millie de mi parte —dijo Rose para hacer menos tenso el momento—. Dale muchos besos, muchos mimos y por favor, cómprale un collar —le aconsejó con las manos en la cadera. Él sonrió y asintió.

— Lo haré.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo viéndose y compartiendo sin saber, la indecisión de ir más allá… de dar sólo un paso más porque el alma se los pedía y porque en cierto grado se sentía natural.

Rose mentiría si dijera que él no le había gustado en la mayoría de sentidos y que no sintió química entre los dos. A lo mejor su error había sido aceptar ir a una cita sabiendo que se iría, pero, cuando él hizo la propuesta de esa extraña forma supo que era tomarlo o dejarlo. Se lo había topado varias veces en ese pintoresco pueblito, y el enigma que le evocaba llamó su atención en cada encuentro, así fuera a metros de distancia. Por eso no pudo dejar ir la oportunidad, aunque ahora estuviera reprochando su decisión de regresar a Otomok.

Rose comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás sin desviar la mirada. Él se había quedado parado frente al auto, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos. La mirada que le estaba regalando le atravesaba como una espada filosa.

Cuando su espalda chocó con la verja, Rose sintió que había una sola cosa que tenía que hacer antes de abandonar Arkanis y no fue la única que tuvo esa idea. Él tampoco la iba a dejar ir así como así después de la tarde de ensueño que se permitieron.

Sus pies los llevaron de regreso a romper la poca distancia que había entre ambos.

El beso que no los tomó por sorpresa, era tierno pero decidido. Ninguno dio cabida a las pausas o a desperdiciar un solo segundo saboreando la piel de los labios del otro.

Se acoplaron perfecto al ritmo. Los bordes de sus narices rozaron inevitablemente avanzando el beso cuando intercambiaron el lado en el que estaban acomodados y así recorrieron la caricia de todas las formas posibles en aquellos minutos.

Sonrieron al separarse y se regalaron una última mirada.

A ambos les pareció que le estaban diciendo adiós al gran amor de su vida, aunque no tuvieran ninguna prueba fehaciente de eso.

* * *

Millicent abrió los ojos ante los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por la sala. Estiró sus patitas delanteras y luego se desperezó sintiendo que sus vértebras gatunas se acomodaban una a una.

Rotó las orejas en todas direcciones que le permitía su anatomía y no captó más que ruidos externos. La casa estaba en silencio lo que le indicaba que era la primera en despertar como se estaba volviendo costumbre de un tiempo a la fecha.

La gatita naranja comenzó a lavarse las patas delanteras como parte de la rutina que seguía en las mañanas de mientras que meditaba en todo lo que había sucedido.

La vida de Armie había dado un enorme giro después de haber regresado de esa cita con Rose. En consecuencia, la de ella también sufrió cambios.

Lo que más le impresionaba del asunto era que nuevamente su visión hacia los humanos había cambiado. Siempre los tacharía de complicados, mal humorados e indecisos, pero, parecía que, el amor les sacaba lo mejor de sí y que eran capaces de hacer muchísimas cosas por la persona en la que hubieran puesto los ojos y el corazón.

Millie se rascó el cuello donde descansaba su fino y nuevo collar rojo, junto con una plaquita con su nombre escrito y dos números telefónicos al reverso por si se le ocurría nuevamente hacer de las suyas en otras casas, cosa que ya no iba a suceder, pero Armitage parecía no querer correr riesgos con ella.

La gatita ya se había acostumbrado a llevar esa tira de cuero consigo, aunque al principio no le gustó mucho la idea, pero eso era parte de los nuevos cambios.

Terminado el baño express, bajó del sillón. Su pancita rugió camino a la habitación de Hux, lo cual le indicaba sin fallo que era la hora del desayuno y que debía hacer acto de presencia para exigir su ración del día.

Con una pata empujó la puerta de la habitación que estaba entreabierta y descubrió a los inquilinos aun descansando en los brazos del otro.

Suspiró y se echó en la alfombra. No era que le molestara, en realidad estaba contenta por ambos, pero cuando se trataba de comer, Millicent tenía muy poca paciencia.

Su cola naranja y anillada ondeó sopesando la situación. 

Les daría diez minutos y no más. Después de eso les saltaría encima para despertarlos.

* * *

— ¿No deberías despertarte ya? —murmuró Rose acariciando la mejilla de Armitage que estaba acurrucado a su lado.

— No quiero ir a la oficina, quiero seguir soñando contigo —contestó él sin abrir los ojos.

— Oh, cielo… qué lindo eres, pero estoy segura que Phas y Finn no aceptarán eso como un argumento válido.

— Lo sé, pero me basta si tu si lo aceptas —contestó ahora elevando sus pestañas.

Rose sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Pasó su mano por el hombro desnudo de él, disfrutando de la suavidad de su blanca piel.

No se arrepentía de estar con él. No se arrepentía de no haber elegido regresar a Otomok.

La vida la había querido ahí y la prueba irrefutable de eso había llegado un día después de la cita que tuvieron, cuando le hablaron del hospital infantil de Arkanis para decirle que el puesto era suyo. Era una señal. Todo lo fue desde el inicio:

Encontrarlo en la calle, la llegada de Millicent a la casita de Maz, la cita… todo se había conjugado para dejarla caer en los brazos correctos en donde se encontraba en ese momento.

— ¿En qué piensas, hermosa? —le preguntó incorporándose para comenzar a repartir besos por todo su rostro. Ella sintió que era el momento de decir lo que tenía esperando en la punta de la lengua.

— En que te amo —soltó ella, sintiendo en su pecho que era así, que estaba loca por él y lo adoraba.

Armitage detuvo su paseo por las mejillas de Rose y la miró por unos segundos. Era la primera vez que ella lo decía y no podía describir lo feliz que le hacía escuchar eso.

Posó un dedo sobre el mentón de ella y le acarició la zona con suavidad.

— Yo también te amo —contestó, sumamente agradecido y seguro de que lo que compartían era más que mutuo desde la cita.

Depositó un suave beso en los labios de su amada que fue correspondido de inmediato y que poco a poco fue escalando con caricias sobre las pijamas, debajo de las sábanas.

— Vas a llegar tarde —le advirtió Rose—, y a mí no me vas a dejar a medias, de una vez te lo digo.

— Nadie se va a quedar a medias aquí —rio él, bajando a su cuello.

Sin embargo, ambos chicos ignoraban que Millicent estaba escuchando y que el tiempo regalado por ella se había acabado. La gata tomó impulso echándose hacia atrás y calló grácilmente sobre el colchón sorprendiéndolos.

Rose y Armitage pararon en seco y se encontraron ante los ojos acusadores de la gata.

— ¡ _MIAU_! —exclamó bastante irritada.

— Yo creo que, alguien piensa todo lo contrario a ti mi amor —declaró Rose y extendió una mano para acariciarle detrás de las orejas a la pequeña dama.

— ¡Genial, Millicent! —exclamó Hux. La gata volvió a maullar en exigencia sin ceder ni un momento.

— Ya nos levantamos, ya va el desayuno —le calmó Rose.

— De acuerdo, desayuno para todos —anunció Armie un poco decepcionado—. Me voy a cobrar en la noche —le advirtió a Rose, depositando un último beso en sus labios.

— Si, mi general —contestó ella haciendo un saludo militar.

Ambos rieron ante el ademán y salieron de las sábanas, dejando en la cama ese mundo interno que se estaban construyendo juntos día a día desde unos meses atrás.

Millicent observó a los dos humanos que ya tenía por dueños –mascotas en realidad, pero ellos no estaban conscientes de eso- y sintió la fuerza y la felicidad emanando de ellos, acoplándose y enraizándose cada vez más.

Se sintió orgullosa. Había salvado lo que amaba de una vida solitaria y aunque eso le costó un baño y un regaño, volvería a hacerlo.

— ¡Millie! ¡El desayuno! —le gritó Armie, haciendo ruido con el cuenco y las croquetas que dejó caer en él.

Ella maulló de vuelta avisando que iba en camino cuando los brazos de Rose la elevaron en un abrazo.

— Ven preciosa, yo te llevo —le dijo animada.

La vida era buena. El amor y las raciones dobles también.

Millicent sintió que podía acostumbrarse a eso junto con Rosie y Armie: A la felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto fue un intento de fic del 14 de febrero. Según yo, quería que fuera gracioso y terminó con angst xD, así que fue una mezcla rara pero me divertí haciéndolo.  
> Hace como un mes, nos dimos cuenta que la barriguita de mi gato olía a jabón de mascota y me volví loca. Mi gato no usa collar y nunca había tenido problema con ello, además de que está gordito y no se ve como gato de calle porque hasta el bendito pelo le brilla gracias a su alimento caro. En mi caso, se resolvió poniéndole un collar y pegándole una regañiza jajajaja pero me hubiera gustado que terminara en una cita xD
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
